


I'm So Sorry

by vibespiders



Series: Eye Pointer [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Evil Lance, Evil Lance (Voltron), M/M, dark lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: What is a good person in mind? Lance could not change that because his mind in messed up by the Galra people and he wants to gain it back. What would be the cost of gaining back his personality.





	1. Broken Glass

"So what is going to happen to you next, Lance?" Shiro said as he gave a cup of hot water to Lance. 

"I'm not sure yet," Lance looked gloomy at his reflection at his cup and turned to Shiro, "I turned back again didn't I?"

Shiro widen his eyes and looked away from him, "it's trrue..." he touched his left arm with hand marks on them. 

"I understand," Lance sipped his water, "what did I do this time?" 

 

***

**2 hours ago**

 

"Lance stop," Shiro pushes Lance to the wall and restrain him. He squeezes Lance's arms as he looks into his eyes, "your eyes are turning yellow! Lance! Like me help you!"

"I'm fine Shiro," Lance said as he punches Shiro in the face, "please stop!" 

"You're not," Shiro said, "guys help me! Restrain him in the chair." 

The rest of the crew set up the chair and restrain Lance to it. Lance struggled a lot until his body stop and look down. "Shiro, I killed them!" 

"You killed what?" 

"I killed Zarkon." 

"How can you do that?" 

"I still can," Lance looks up at them with an angry face, "kill everyone in this room."

"Lance stop," Keith said as he touches Lance's arm. He bends down his body beside the chair. Keith put his cheek beside Lance's warm hand, "calm down. Please for me, Lance." 

Lance noticed what Keith is doing to calm him down and everyone saw his eyes returning to normal. He looks at Keith's head on top of his hand. He started to cry at Keith and looks up at everyone, "I am sorry." 

 

***

"You basically passed out after that." 

"I see," Lance said, "I'm sorry about this. It is hard to change back to my old self. That is my regret...I kill Zarkon and everyone on that ship. I guess that one part inside of me that I have to do. I feel empty inside and I don't know what to do. I guess that is human part of me that is reach out but not quite yet." Lance looked over Keith's arm that is bandage wrapped around as Keith puts away the equipment that held Lance to the chair. "I wish that I could be the old me." 

"You can't Lance," Shiro said, "you just have to live with it, forever."

"How do you know that, Shiro? How can't you do that?" Lance look down at his arms that has burn marks on them, "how can you forget anything that has happen to you and continued with your life?" 

"I learn it on my own, Lance. Maybe you should learn it by yourself and not ask others to wash away of what you've done. Just get yourself patched up in the healing pods. Then we have to take back the leftover planets that the Galra has taken over and the universe will be free for a while until some other power is raise up in the universe. We deserve the freedom but the violence never stops because freedom has to be fought for."

Lance didn't speak to Shiro as he left the room all by himself. As the doors closes behind Shiro, Lance grabs onto his shirt and clench his hand. He can feel the a small splashes of warmish water onto his hand. He bends down as his head is close to his torso, "ha...freedom is never there in my heart anymore, Shiro I've already lost myself in this world...Why? Why am I still existing in this world!? I should've been dead! I kill those people." Lance felt this sudden thing in his head and falls onto the floor. While Lance's face is in a pool of lukewarm water, Lance feels light for some reason. Like he is floating through the sky. Lance can't see who is beside him as his vision begins to blur until his body floated to a bed and almost feels at piece. 

"Lance," Keith said as he looks at Lance of the healing pod, "I will surely bring you back to the way you were. I promise." Keith looks at the Lance sleeping in the pod and sees him smiling in there. Keith started to laugh and immediately looks down, "there is no way that I can fully bring you back because I still believe in you that you can't kill." 

 


	2. Tears on Waterlilies

"How's Lance doing?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I brought him to his pod and let him sleep for a while." Keith said as he sat down at his seat.  
  
"Okay good. Lance needs some energy in order to free the rest of the planets under the Galra control," Shiro said, "even though Zarkon is gone. The planets has to be saved before they heard about the news that their leader is dead."  
  
"Then how on earth do we do that?" Hunk asked.  
  
"We have a lot of our friends that we saved from planet to planet." Shiro said, "we already message them about it if they could help us to clear out before the word get out around the universe. It maybe hard but it is for the protection of the universe."

  
  
***

  
  
Lance can't breath as he felt someone kicking his torso. His lungs felt like they have no air in them. "Lance, how does it feel? How does it feel everything in your life has been this shithole."  
  
Lance started to cry as split and blood drools down from his mouth, "stop it. Please..."  
  
"Still speaking eh. Just wake up already, Lance!" The voice yelled at him as the kicking becomes vigerously faster with every strike on his tummy. "I am you, Lance. Accept me."  
  
"I can't...I can't..."  
  
"Lance...Lance!" Another voice called out to Lance as he saw Keith holding him, "you okay!? You fell on top of me."  
  
"Keith," Lance said as he started to cry, "Keith...  
  
"It's okay, Lance. It's okay. Look it me. This is not fake. I'm real to you."  
  
"Keith..."  
  
"Lance...Lance..." Keith said as he hugs him. He touches Lance's head and felt the strains of brown hair through his finger tips and wept, "stop it Lance. You're here. You're alive. You're not dead." Keith picks Lance up and lifts him to another room. "Start up the bathtub." Keith walks up to the white door as it sides open.  
  
As they went through the door, they went to the bathtub. Keith smelt the flower aroma in the air and the plastic lily pads on top of the water. "Lance, if you don't want to heal in the pods the heal here." Keith slowly submerged Lance in the water, "activate purple starry night." Keith spread the warm water on top of Lance's stoned face. The water droplets were on Lance's eyelashes and eyebrows.  
  
"Water? Where am I?" Lance said, "am I back at home?"  
  
"What does home means to you?" Other Lance said to him.  
  
"Home is back on earth with my family," Lance said as pictures of his past shows in front of him. He saw his father and mother, "mom...dad..." Lance reached out and the picture dissolves into nothingness. "Mom...dad..."  
  
"Who is also your family?"  
  
Lance looks at his friends: Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and himself. They were all smiling together in from of the castle of the planet, Arus.  
  
"Everyone...My friends are my family as well."  
  
"Do you want to see them again?"  
  
"I do," Lance said as he hugged himself and looks away, "I really do want to see them again."  
  
"Then accept your other self, Lance." The other Lance took out his hand to Lance, "I was created by your torned heart. Once you've accepted me. I'll disappear." Lance took out his hand stretched to his other self and stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if it is the right choice."  
  
"If you willing which one wants to be in control. You should chose by now."  
  
"I can't. Now yet, other me."  
  
"I can't say no to your decision, Lance." Other Lance said, "if you accepted me you can use the bayard to the full extend."  
  
"I'll make my choice once I'm ready."  
  
Lance woke up as he saw Keith holding his hand. "You can let go now, Keith."  
  
"Ah," Keith released his grip and got up and get a towel for Lance. Keith turned off the starry night and flush down the water. "Are you sure that you are not the other Lance."  
  
"Nope, I'm still here."  
  
Keith chuckles and looks at Lance, "classic."

  
  
***

 

"You're going to sleep?" Keith said.

"Yeah, I feel tried," Lance said, "I just...So confusing..." 

"It's alright. I'll leave you alone until you come in the kitchen. Hunk just made some pizza and I want to know if you want some?" 

"I'm fine," Lance said, "I can go and get it myself." 

"Okay, I'll see you later." Keith walks out of his room and remember when he put him the bathtub. 

 

***

 

Keith lift up Lance's body from the water. He can hear the music over the starry night, "Lance..." Keith said as he leaned to Lance's forehead, "it's up to you to make that decision." He leaned closer to Lance and kiss Lance's forehead. "I love you." 


	3. Anger

"Why damn it," Lance said, "why do you always have the best answers?" 

"I just want to think like a paladin, Lance." 

"All this stuff of being a paladin, it makes me want to puke." Lance said, "this is not who we are. That is what you are. You kill people for the benefit of having a better universe. It just makes like we're the bad guys. Like Zarkon and his army." 

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Keith said, "there is nothing that I can do to save that child from hurting his friend. I care about families." 

"Is that reason? You kill people who are like you? Loners?" Lance questioned Keith, "didn't I forget to mention that you have no family." 

"What did you just say?" Keith suddenly punch Lance in the face and Lance fall onto the ground, "you're an idiot, Lance. We would be here as long as we stick together. Everyone on this ship are my family. We been through so much that I was finally treated as a family that I never had. Then finally my wish did come true. If you don't know that family truly is. Then you might as well be lost." 

 

***

"You'll be far greater than the champion's power."

"No wait stop, gah!" Lance can feel a burst of electricity into his body, "hah...stop...please..."

"You're still not broken yet. I can fix you up with more electric shots. Fire up the electricity level on this subject."  

Lance could feel the electricity into his body as he is strapped to the uncomfortable bed. He feels like his body is shaking and starting to lose his vision. He turns towards to the hooded lady. He hates her to become like this and realized that he hates everything. Lance closes his eyes and accepted his fate and whispers to the lady, 

 

 

**"What am I?"**

 

 

***

"Lance, hey?" Keith said to him, "you fell asleep in your chair. Were here to save another planet. Gear up." 

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Lance gets up in his chair started to head down to his lion and paladin clothes. He goes up to his paladin suit and noticed that it was still black, "hey, Coran? Why is my suit still black?" 

"Oh, it is either we have to repainted it for you but it is your personality that change the suit by itself, even your bayard into reverse colours. You're able to have multiple versions of your bayard from the last time we saw you. It means that you're confused on which one to take. If you want the original colours back you must accept who you are as a person." 

"But how can I do that?" Lance said as he stares at his paladin suit from the glass case, "okay...I'll try Coran." Lance puts the suit on and takes his reverse coloured bayard with him. Then rides up to the blue lion and takes his seat. He noticed that the blue lion is letting it to control it once again after all this time. Lance smiles and starts to ride his lion out of the castle to the planet below. 

"Wow, I didn't think that you'll come with us to save this planet?" Keith said, "I thought you're back training at the deck." 

"Well I'm here now. Isn't that a good sign?" 

"Okay," Shiro said, "I'll tell you what the plan to save this planet from the Galra." 

***

"Keith," Shiro said as he board onto his lion. 

"What is it, Shiro?" 

"I want you to keep an eye on Lance for me while we are going to save this planet. We don't want them to hear the news from Lance. Plus his mind unstable right at this time so we can't trust if he is going to attack an innocent. Even though he will come but he needs us to believe in him. So be on the look out on Lance's condition if he ever returns back in his other form. It will take a while but trust me. I been through what he's in now. Were his friends and we should earn his trust by protecting him. Promise?" 

"Of course," Keith said, "I'll do whatever I can."

"Good," Shiro said, "if he keeps going like this. I have no choice but use the rules of what I've learned from the Garrison and restrain him if he gets out of control and we have to leave him in the pod. I do not want that to happen to my friend. Never." 

"Okay, I'll see you out in space, Shiro." 

***

"Is it so cool that the lion accepted me again." 

"Yeah that's cool," Keith said. 

"Hey? You are just acting like that because you want to act cool right?" 

 

 

**Right?**

 

 

 

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith said as he tends the injured civilian.

Lance looked at his hands that is splattered with alien blood on his paladin suit, "I don't know?" He smears the blood onto his helmet and takes it off. Keith gets up and took his arm out and clench his hand. With one swing, Lance falls to the ground and sees his nose is bleeding. Lance covered his face as he crouch into a ball to defend himself from Keith's anger. "I don't understand?" 

 

 

 

**I can't understand**

 

 

"Lance...Lance!" Shiro comes up to Lance with blood all over his face and body, "what happen!?"

"It's his fault! He shouldn't be here in the first place!" 

"Stop acting like a child Keith," Shiro said as he picks up Lance and holds his hand towards his chest. Then carrying him away from Keith, "remember what I said to you. Lance can't dissociate what is reality and fake. He will do anything to get it back that was taken from him." 

"Shiro that's enough," Lance said as he smiles at him, "stop protecting me." 

"Don't speak, Lance." 

"I'm sorry Shiro," Lance said, "I died and was brought back to life. I'm damaged. My soul is...and there is nothing that you can do to bring it back to me." 

 

 

**It Hurts**

 

"There is still life in this boy," the druid said, "the subject is crying." 

"Just get out of the room and let me handle it." 

"Of course." 

Lance can hear the druids leaving the room but the pain of purple electricity runs through his veins. His body is crippled as the shocks makes his heart beat go faster as faster. He keeps shaking his body because the electricity is not grounded. 

"You are still not broken yet?" Haggar said as she took out a needle and thread, "well like most beings are...we have to take away something from you." 

Lance can't speak. He can feel like his vocal cords are fried and wanted to said, 

 

**"What do you mean? Taking something away?"**

 

"Everyone fears death and subjects are not broken yet. This method works for all of them." Lance sees the sharp edge and feel needle and thread pricking and pulling on his skin until both eyes are seal shut. He can't see anything but the redness and the purple lights powering the ship. "I know that subjects are scared when they are blindfolded and..." Lance feels the same way on the lips as well, "not able make a sound will make you vulnerable and no can't hear you." 

 

**"It hurts! Help me!"**

 

"There is one thing left to do," Haggar takes out a case and opens it and a small black glob emerges from it, "this is a new device. This matter can move by itself and can from a liquid to a solid." The black mass went underneath Lance and started to spread from all over his body. Then he feel a sting from the substance. Lance can't breath like his lung is punctured and his heart feels like thousands of daggers piercing into it. He started to lose consciousness and asking himself, 

 

**"Am I dying?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Lance has his indoctrination and torture from the Galra.


	4. [un]breakable

**"You know what the scariest thing is?**

**To not know your place in this world.**

**To not know why you're here...That's...That's just an awful feeling."**

  
**~Unbreakable**

* * *

 

Lance looks himself in the mirror tending his wounds with rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. He can hear the music playing the background as the tapping the blown off flesh and cuts from guns and swords that the druids from the Galra. He looks at his eye wound and remembers that he hurt himself when he attack the innocent person on the planet. "Ah, oh it stings. At least it cleans up a little bit of my wound before I bandage it up. I don't want to go back in the pod. It is almost like I'm strapped into it like that other time." Lance looks down at the sink as he is cough out blood and looks as his own reflection. He saw a tint of yellow in his eyes but does not notice it was just the light bounding off from his own, "no! Stop it!" Lance punches the mirror as shards of the glass punctured his right hand. At the one second, Lance thinks he saw of sinister smile in his cracked reflection. Lance holds his head, "just make it stop, please! Make it end for me. I don't want to be here anymore."

***

 Keith sees Lance sitting at the table while everyone is sleeping. Keith wants to turn the light on and talk with him before he goes to bed, "Lance..." 

"Don't! Don't turn on the lights." 

"Why?" 

"Just shut up and don't touch it." 

"Okay," Keith said. 

"Don't even come close to me at all! Just stay where you are!" 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier..." 

Lance interrupts him, "no, I deserved it. Every last bit of it." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Did you ever get the feeling that you didn't belong here."

"Yeah Lance, it is when I started to get know it other. After all the things we did together, I understand my place." 

Lance chuckles, "that is why you've gotten used to this place. I feel worthless, Keith. Like I should not even exist." 

"Stop it, Lance!" Keith said, "you just sound like me when I was younger." 

Lance gets up from his seat and puts his hands in his pockets. He walks towards Keith and he is right beside him but he doesn't look at his face. Lance lean his back and smiles. He takes out his hand and touch his shoulder. "You know, I really do hate that part of you. Always the perfect person who gets in front of me. You know everyday that I have seen your face. It makes me want to puke." 

"Lance?" 

"Just shut up and go back to bed, Keith." Lance walks passed him in the lighten hallway and saw the bandages on his forehead. 

Keith immediately runs to Lance and see that he's gone like cosmic dust in space, "Lance! You're injured! You've got to go to the healing pods now! You idiot!" 

***

 "Where's Lance?" Shiro said. 

"Probably still in his room," Keith said as he shrugs at Shiro. 

"I'll go and check on him and see what's up to," Shiro said. 

"Fine..."

"So what's wrong with Lance, Keith?" Hunk said as he gives a plate with delicious food to Keith. 

"I saw him last night," Keith said, "I thought he went to the healing pods to heal but his entire had blood stains all over him after that fight with the Galra and his eye as well. I didn't even noticed that he hurt his eye as well. If he was that hurt maybe..." 

"Is it because he feels trapped in there like that time when he was captured by the Galra?" 

"What?" 

"Lance told me about it," Hunk said as he started to stir the pasta sauce on the table, "that last time we put him in the healing pod. It almost like the time Haggar tortured him and killed him. I wouldn't want to experience your eyes and mouth being sown shut by thread." 

"That's what happened to him?" 

"Well yeah, didn't he told you?" 

"No...He...didn't..."


	5. The Blade

"Why," Lance said as he look himself in the mirror as he slit his right eye with a shaving blade, "why can't I be perfect?"

"Lance? Lance!" Shiro called out. Lance quickly took out his bandges and wrap them around a cotton swab that he put on his face to stop the bleeding. Lance sneak his way out from the bathroom and not let him be heard by Shiro. "There you are Lance. I've...we been looking for you all this morning. Have something to eat?"

"And pretend like it never happen, Shiro?"

"What do you mean?"

"I died and there nothing that you can do...neither anyone..." Lance turns around to Shiro and try to smile, "I'm okay, Shiro..."

"No, you're not! Lance! Get into the pod now!"

"No! You wouldn't understand how I feel!"

"Please, just trust me! Okay! I'm your friend."

"Okay, actually you might want to know something else of what they done to me. The quintessence that is inside of me that still kept me alive also did this." Lance took off his bandage from his eye and it was completely healed.

"The energy did that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter if I take bullets into the chest and still stay alive. Is this what being immortal is like?"

"Stop it! Don't stay it like that, Lance! You are human!"

"Is that where my place is? It's just like the last time you left me to die in the Galra hands. At the battle field, Keith tried to save me. He really did...He wanted to save me." Lance bend his head to Shiro's chest and cried.

Shiro taps Lance's back gently, "it's okay Lance. It was our fault. We should stand out for one other instead of fighting Galra. We all want to bring you back. Just give in Lance. Like I did when I got my arm taken away from them. It can be hard but I know you will. I know that you can fight this inside of you but you don't have to fight it alone." 

 

Lance looks up at Shiro and give a smile, "thank you, Shiro. Thank you."

 

"I'm glad to hear that from you," Shiro said, "come on, let's have some breakfast that Hunk made for us."  

 

***

 

**Months Ago**

 

"Keith we need to celebrate your birthday like last year," Lance said, "you're like an adult now compared to me. Wow you're amazing Keith."

"Just shut up about it, Lance." Keith said, "I don't care about celebrating my birthday anymore. The only thing that I care about is defeating the Galra and were the only ones who can do it."

"But Keith..."

Keith walks away from him as Lance left him alone in the hallway. Lance looks at the ground and though that Keith never loved him. He shrieks and begins to see water droplets on the ground. Lance stand up straight and touched his face and saw the lukewarm water on his hand. "What is this?" Lance licks the water and taste like salt, "am I crying? But why? Why now? I guess...Keith... **I thought that I was the most important to you"**

 

***

 

"So what's is for breakfast, Hunk?" Lance said as he sat in the chair.

"Well, I made something will remind you a little bit of home." Hunk said as he took out a plate of pancakes on his plate and threw the other plates of pancakes to Keith, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura to where they sat. Then to Coran where he stand next to the princess. 

"Awesome," Lance said, "where you get this stuff? A market place? A dinner?" 

"Back at home, Earth." 

"Were home?" 

"Yeah," Matt came into the room, "I asked the princess if we brought back my father after we finish healing the pods." 

"Matt?" Lance said, "I didn't know that you're here too?" 

"Yeah," Shiro was about to tell you for a week when we are healing the pod area but you didn't came around." 

"Oh I see," Lance said, "it is really is nice to meet you again. We didn't get to meet each other because we were different classes at the Garrison." 

"Yeah that is one good thing is we get to meet but you guys went away for at least two years. There something wrong on Earth as well." 

Hunk interrupts them, "we been away from home for at least fifteen years."  

 


	6. He's Family

"Why didn't he told you?"

"I guess was afraid to tell me the truth."

"I see," Hunk said, "remember when we came back to Earth yesterday and found out that we left our home fifteen years ago."

"I can't believe it was that long," Keith said, "there was no more newspapers. Just everything went ahead of us on Earth but were introduced by better technology than the ones today on Earth. And what is this thing anyways," Keith looks at this compacted flat screen that look like a phone.

"I thinking it is the newest version of my cellphone. It's now a smartphone."

"Hmm, I guess things changes around us, even the Garrison."

"Weren't we the cause of the dissocation of the Garrison."

"Yeah we are," Keith said, "after our disappearance. Lance's and your parents sued the Garrison for our disappearance. They even got a booster from Pidge's mother after she found out her daughter is in Lance and Hunk's group. Their only defense was they stole something in their faulity, which is Shiro."

"That didn't stop Pidge's mom to get the justice," Hunk said, "she lost everything. Her husband and children to the Garrison."

"At least it is gone now," Keith said, "I've hated them anyways."

"Weren't they replace by another space company," Hunk took his flipper and started to flip the pancakes, "however, they have new leaders though."

"Yep, at least space travel hasn't disappeared yet."

"I guess that's true. Since we don't exist on our home planet, I don't think that I have no where to go other than Shay's planet and go around and save people on planets. I know that the Galra won't go down yet be we still keep fighting in this world. We have to till the next generation of the paladins. After we get replaced, I don't know where to go after this."

"Hunk...Yeah it is true. I don't think that I have anything else to do. Even though it would be paladins for another few decades but after we go....urg...It's so confusing. I feel like Lance now. I have no clue what to do..."

"I guess that's how Lance felt before he died," Hunk said, "he died and we brought back to life and not knowing to do for himself. Or maybe he knew way before we didn't talk to him as much."

"I guess," Keith said, "I keep remembering that day where I tried to save him. I did. I really did try and save his life. I was right there. I didn't have enough time to it."

"No Keith, nobody in this world doesn't have enough time," Pidge said, "you did as best as you can to save Lance. Nobody has enough time to forgive someone. People just have to accept it that it did happen."

"Pidge?" They both said.

"Lance is coming in with Shiro."

"Okay!"

...

"Accept me! Please just accept me!"

Lance wakes up on top of a glass, "where? Where am I?" Lance looks down as the glass looks like the ripples of low tide on a beach, but he isn't sinking in. Almost like a god.

"Accept me please!"

"Who is that!?" Lance yells out to the world but hears his echos coming back at him. Lance looks down and saw his reflection. "What are you!?"

"I'm you of course." Lance's reflection smiles at him then white ribbons floated up from his reflection.

Suddenly, the ribbon grabs Lance around his ankles and pull him under the surface. He sees his other self smiling at him as the other Lance rises upwards and Lance falls downward. Lance didn't see his eyes but they glowed yellow and a fishtail like a mermaid. Lance looks down and see thousands of severed hands reaching out at him. "No! Don't put me down there!"

"Lance!"

Lance looked up and see someone taking his hand and woke up to see everyone by his side.

"You okay, Lance!" Keith said, "you had a bad dream!"

"I'm fine," Lance said and noticed that Keith is holding his hand. Keith quickly releases his grip and turned away. "I just want to return so badly that we never noticed how long we were away. I know that we can't go back in time like Coran did. However, I want to see my parents for one last time."

 


	7. The dinner

  
"Okay," Keith said.

"You letting him off that easy?" Shiro said, "we haven't came back to Earth in like fifteen years. Are you sure about this?"

"Just a week," Lance said, "maybe a month  so I can say goodbye to my parents."

"Yeah me too," Hunk said.

"Okay, as well as your family doesn't recognized you as their child we'll be fine. Commander, Matt, are you sure that you guys want to come home?"

"I'll see if I want to say here," Matt said, "if not, I'll hang out here with you guys defending the universe. Dad? How about you?"

"I guess and see how it goes if not," Sam said, "I guess going with you guys and reaseach different planets from across the universe."

"Okay," Lance said, "guess we comunicate each other once we're done and Allura can help us get back in space without the public know that they're aliens out here."

***  
Lance sees his family home but there is something wrong with this place. No one is playing around the yard but at least the yard is taken care of.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Hunk said.

"Ah!" Lance falls onto his butt and got up quickly and brush of the dried grass from his clothes, "you almost gave me a heart attack, Hunk!"

"But what are you doing you have the keys to your house don't you. You go inside...Take some stuff and leave."

"When the truth is...I forgot my keys when we left Earth."

"Hello boys," a woman's voice calls out from behind him.

Lance looks behind his shoulder and noticed it is his youngest sister all grown up and finished her collage years.

Lance and Hunk got up and started to run away from her. Then they ran all the way a half a mile from his house, "wow, that took a toll on me."

"There's no doubt," Lance said, "that's my younger sister." Lance started to walk back and see Lance's parent's in their car coming out from it.

He sees them greeted by his sister and overhears them, "hi mom! Hi dad! Welcome back!"

"Dude we have to go back!" Lance said.

"Lance, not be mean but your sister had a sword behind her back!"

Lance runs up to the house, "hi!"

"Ah mom!" Lance's sister said, "that is the guy is the one who is by your house and try to break in."

"Ah, Lance!" Hunk said, "wait up!"

"Lance!?" Lance's mother said. She gave in and turns to both of them, "your friend must be tired of that running. Come inside!"

"Mom!"

***

"So what happened here?" Lance asks as looked over and see newspaper articles with his face on it.

"You can just tell from the newspaper. Everyone know that today is the fifteen year aniversity of these three kids' disappearance, including my son Lance. We just payed out respects already."

"And Katie's mom?" Lance said.

"She died a few years after we had justice over the missing children."

Lance turns his head to the table, "yep, I guess that I'll tell..."

"But you!" Lance mother walks over and touches his face, "you look exactly like my son, Lance."

"Your friend called you Lance back there," she said, "it is alright, I've already given up that time a long time ago. I accepted that my son is died and he is with his granfather now. After what happened, my children left me and now they're around the world not and forget about a family member that will not come back."

"I see," Lance got up and put his hand in his pockets, "Hunk, let's go!"

"Hey!" Hunk runs over with Lance to get out of the house, "why are you running!?"

"Don't get Hunk!" Lance said, "they've accepted me as a dead person!"

"Just tell them Lance! Tell then who you really are!"

"No! I can't...I just...Can't..."

***  
"So you've found what you've been looking for?" Shiro said.

"Yep, let's go back up the ship," Lance said, "we can just cut it short."

"Hey! You can just go back to the ship for a while. If something happens like a robeast attacking Earth. We'll call you."

"Okay!"

"No you can't leave!" Keith interupts them.

"I can do whatever I want," Lance said, "you're not the boss of me!"

"No, I mean...you can't leave just yet..." Keith face started to turn red and turned away. He took out a slip of paper and hands it to Lance, "here, take it and meet me as this place...You...You don't have to wear your best clothing..."

Lance picks up the paper and looked at the adress and noticed that the place where Keith wants to meet him is on the other of the world, "South Korea? Really?" Lance looks up and realized Keith and Shiro disappeared. "How on Earth can I get there? Oh I forgot!" Lance takes out his intercom, "Allura, can I come up there and take like one of those pods?"

"Okay, coming right up!"

***  
"So, South Korea huh?" Lance says as he reads the slip of paper as he's driving, "it's a good thing that Pidge has this cloaking device or else people would see this thing flying through the sky." Lance saw some land mass and looked at his map, "ah I'm here! Amazing! South Korea looks so cool!"

"Lance, come down at one at the shrines so you wouldn't get noticed," Lance heared Keith's voice through the intercom.

"Keith?"

"Just shut up and park the god damn thing!"

"Okay, don't yell at me!" As Lance lands behind the shrine grounds and landing it in the gardens of a park. Lance got out took his parka and met up with Keith. "Keith! How did you get here?"

"Apparently, the world invented tiny wormholes to get you across one place to another. You should've just called and save you let a half hour."

"Well I didn't know!?"

"Okay let's get going..."

"Where we are going?" Lance and Keith walked together on the streets and noticed that in a claw machine that he see all the lions in it. "Hey Keith! Check this out!"

"What is it?"

"Look at these lions! They look just like ours! Remember that time Coran gave us those key chains!"

"How would I ever forget about that!"

"I still have mine," Lance reach into his pocket to show off his blue lion key chain, "are they're aliens right now on this planet...transporting these things here!?"

"What do you expect?" Keith said, "Earth had the blue lion here so of course they would bring here!"

"We should get all of these lions! Do you have any money, Keith?"

"You are making spend all of my money on a claw machine?"

"Yes! I think it will be fun raging at this!"

"Fine..."

***

"I hate you!" Keith said.

"Don't worry," Lance said as he holds all the five plush toy lions in his arms, "I got money too."

"The why didn't you say anything about that! We wasted sixty dollars on the claw machine just to get all of those lions. I can't take you out for dinner!"

"How about that fast food Korean food over there that looks like McDonalds." Lance pointed out at the grill.

"That is where I was taking you!"

"Don't worry about it!" Lance said, "I forgotten a long time ago that I went to South Korea with my family. Once I came back home already, I took my wallet without my parents noticing it! But first...Dollar store for to bag these things then we can have Korean grill."

***

 


	8. I Can't

"This place taste really good, Keith. We should come here more often." Lance took his metal chop sticks and took a slice of meat from the grill, "even the rest of the crew." 

"This place isn't for eating it is for...Never mind...I'm glad you like the food." 

"Finally I'm eating some Earth food. Green slime is good but doesn't have that much flavours." 

A few rows behind Lance and Keith, everyone else is eating at one table: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. Allura and Coran have their ears covered by a hat. Pidge stares at Lance and Keith eating together, Shiro signed, "don't worry it is just Keith, were supporting him." 

"I know but..." 

"It's just once but we'll see," Shiro said, "before everything happen, Lance has some affection for Keith. I not sure about right now." 

***

"That was great," Lance said. 

"Yep it is," Keith said, "let's go back to the ship for a while. We can use the pod you brought with you." 

"Sure," Lance as they walked together to the pod and got inside. 

Lance took the driver seat as they started to fly out of the atmosphere, Keith saw the look on Lance's face "you're being focused today, what's up?" 

"Nothing...I'm fine..." 

"Are you still remember what happened that day?" 

"I always think that time where I die. It is something that I can't forget. I can turn back anytime, just like Shiro. I'm scared that I'll lose my mind once again." Lance lands the rocket on the ship and turned off the engine, "but I have my friends by my side." Keith went quickly to Lance's lips and kiss with his. Lance lets Keith to kiss him for at least thirty seconds and he pushes Keith away, "stop...I can't..." 

"Why?" 

"I did loved you once, Keith." Lance said, "I told you and you ignored me. It's time to move on, Keith."

"Wait I didn't mean it."

"And now you like me! Stop it! You didn't love me back! It's over!" Lance got out of the pod and meets up with Pidge and Hunk as they arrived at the launching terminal. Lance took out the plush toy green lion and gave it to Pidge. Lance gives Hunk the yellow lion as Pidge takes his hand and runs together into the castle ship. 

"Jealous?" Hunk said to Keith. 

"Am not!" 

***

Keith wore a black suit and tie and went to the grave site. He bought a bouquet of white lilies and place it on a grave stone. "That is why I came here, Lance. Even though your parents thought you are dead in this Earth world but you truly did die when you got captured, tortured, and suffocate to death. Somehow you're still here for some reason. Are even the real Lance or just a fiction of my own imagination and I'm already dead...stuck in this chaos world because I couldn't save you. Maybe it's true...You are so happy with her...I can't take that away from you...You're right...I must move on..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of "I'm so Sorry" on the next series.


End file.
